


Pasado

by NaghiTan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bostezó, dando a entender que caería en un letargo en el que no dudaría en ceder, el de mirada felina cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de relajación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasado

**KHR!** No me pertenece, todo de  **Akira Amano**

 **Pasado. [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!] Xanxus. PG-13. #09**  
  
Bostezó, dando a entender que caería en un letargo en el que no dudaría en ceder, el de mirada felina cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de relajación, antes de que se iniciara la guerra por los anillos Vongola él había sido un joven con una infancia feliz, pero todo había sido mentira.  
  
Abrió su ojo derecho, viendo de reojo a su Ligre, tan blanco como la nieve que caía en Italia, con aquellas rallas que representaban sus mismas cicatrices, odiaba a Nono, pero odiaba más su estupidez, porque debería agradecer por aquella educación que Nono le había brindado... Pero él era un hombre orgulloso, si alguien le dijera que lo hiciera, le volaría los sesos, porque él ya sabía su error, pero no quería que nadie más se lo mostrara. 


End file.
